


Mr Red Eyes

by Triestowritenovels99



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triestowritenovels99/pseuds/Triestowritenovels99
Summary: The greasers and socs have always hated each other. Even as vampires, they hate each other. However when Bob realizes ponyboy is his mate, he must do everything in his power to gain his love while dealing with overprotective brothers and gang members.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Bob Sheldon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Gray Eyed Pony

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Any feedback would be appreciated!

Like Darry had always said: ponyboy never uses his head. Not only did he run away in the dead of night, he also forgot Johnny. He was all alone at the park. If a vampire didn't kill him, Darry surely would. It was pitch black at the park. Nothing could be heard except the sound of swaying leaves and music of the bugs. 

The peace didn't last long, and the darkness was torn by the headlights of a blue mustang. Ponyboy felt his breath stop. They were socs. Five of them piled out of their car. Ponyboy could smell the alcohol and a metal like smell.  _ Blood. _ Ponyboy shivered at the thought, but at least that meant they fed.

The leader stepped up to Ponyboy, a grin on his face. The grin that you only see in horror films. The grin that meant Ponyboy was going to die. The leader known as Bob stared at Pony with his red eyes.

"You're the greaser that tried to steal our girls. Where is your friend? He's probably looking for rodents in a trash can, cause that's the only blood you greasers can get. Even as vampires you're still trash." 

"Even though you guys are vampires, you're still white trash with mustangs and madras shirts" Again, not using his head Ponyboy spit at Bob. The soc wiped off the spit, a scowl forming on his face.

"You're so dead grease!" Bob growled out. As a human, Ponyboy was very fast, but not faster than a vampire. He tried to run, but soon Bob tackled him to the ground. He kicked and screamed only to be pinned to the ground. He still screamed, hoping his brothers would hear him, anybody really. The soc placed a hand over his mouth. Ponyboy bit it. The soc growled and slashed Pony's face. The soc, just to tease him, licked his blood. Ponyboy cringed in disgust. 

As soon as the blood touched the soc's tongue he let out a shudder. He leapt off of Ponyboy like electricity went through him. Footsteps could be heard.

"Ponyboy!" Two voices shouted. Ponyboy instantly knew those voices. They were his brothers.He got off the ground and ran to them, not looking back at the socs or Bob.

Bob gazed on. He looked at his hands and licked the rest of the greasers blood. And the same thing happened. He shuddered as it felt like an electric feeling coursed through his veins.

He got up and without saying much told his friends to go home, all except Randy. The rest left, in vampire fashion faster than you could blink. Randy gave Bob a concerned look.

"What happened man? One minute you had him pinned, the next you jumped off like he shocked you or something."

"He is my true mate," Bob mumbled.

"What?"

'He's my true mate!" Bob shouted out and out of anger punched his mustang.It left a huge dent. Randy tried to wrap an arm around him, but he shook it off. Bob then went over to a swing and sat in it, his head down the whole time. Randy followed, sitting next to his friend.

"I'm sorry man. Don't know what to tell you. Do you love him?"

"He's my mate, of course I do." His head was still down, but a small smile was on his face, probably thinking about his mate.

"Then what's the problem?" Randy asked

" He is a greaser, a boy, and a human. And if I'm not mistaken, he has Darry as an older brother. He is really protective over them. He'd kill for his gang"

"Who cares if he is a boy?We are vampires for fucks sake! The older brother thing though is tough. I'm pretty sure he has two. Plus Dally is in his gang. He's been in the cooler a few times. He is a dangerous hood and a deadly vampire. "

Bob let out a huff of annoyance. Randy frowned and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Listen man, a true mate is a true mate. He may not know now and his gang will hate it, but you are destined to be together. Besides, you're Bob Sheldon, you have no boundaries."

Bob grinned, a vampiric grin. "Thanks Randy, you're right. That gray eyed greaser will be mine. Better than any broad I had."

"That's the spirit! Now go win that little greaser's heart!" Bob and Randy went their separate ways. Bob's mind only on a little pony with gray eyes.

  
  



	2. Questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Chapter two done!
> 
> Gonna really work hard on the other chapters, so may take a week or so.
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated!

Ponyboy sat on his porch. The night of the socs has passed. His brother Darry gave him a stern talking to and sent him straight to his room. He deserved it, socs were dangerous. Especially vamp socs. Even a vamp greaser could be if they haven't fed. Bloodlust doesn't care if you're family or friend. That's why the gang had to be careful around him. Just last week Steve tried to take a bite out of him when he scraped his knee playing football. He stayed away for two days, not wanting Darry to strangle him.

The door creaked open, and Ponyboy looked up. It was Sodapop. He shielded his eyes from the sun. Sun being a killer of vampires was a myth. However, an unfed vampire would look gargoyle like if in the sun. Sodapop was as handsome as ever so he must've fed while Pony slept.

"Mornin,Pony. How'd you sleep?" He sat next to the auburn haired boy and wrapped an arm around him. Ponyboy leaned into the embrace.

"Not good." That was an understatement. All he could think about was Bob.The soc that hurt Johnny, leaving him messed up and scared. The soc that threatened to beat them just for hanging with their girls. The soc that has a murderous grin and ruby blood eyes.The soc that licked his blood and jumped off like Ponyboy was made of lightning.The soc was like a movie,a movie that got played the whole day at the theater.

"Is it them socs?" Ponyboy nodded. "Don't worry about them,Ponyboy, we will take care of it. They won't ever come near you again. However, you really shouldn't have ran off, nighttime is no place for a human, Pony. If not a vampire, some other evil could have killed you."

Ponyboy let out a groan." I already had a long talk with Darry, don't need you nagging me too." Sodapop pinched his arm making him yelp.

" Don't get sassy with me.You know we're just looking out for ya.You're still human, and the number of vampires are increasing everyday. You are smart, but smart doesn't stop you from getting snapped in half like a twig. Next time travel with someone,savvy?"

Ponyboy wanted to mention how if they turned him he wouldn't be so vulnerable. Ponyboy knew they wouldn't listen. Even though he knew being a vampire wouldn't solve anything, all it would do was add bloodlust to his many problems. Ponyboy nodded his head, looking at the sky.

"Good,now hurry up,I'll go make breakfast for ya." Sodapop retreated back inside,leaving Ponyboy outside in his thoughts. 

Ponyboy let out a sigh. His mind was still on Bob. Would he be at school? Would he and his friends harass him? Would he finish what he started and drink up all his blood? So many questions, no answer. All Ponyboy knew was it would be a long day. Finally, Ponyboy got up and went back inside, needing to get ready to face the day.

On the other side of town Bob was thinking about how the day would go. Just different questions. How would he break the news with Cherry? How was he gonna avoid Ponyboy's gang? How was he gonna corner the greaser and confess his discovery? How was he gonna get the greaser to melt into his arms and be his?

Oh how was this day gonna end?

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Fiery Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3!
> 
> I had it written, but a friend gave me advice, so I rewrote it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Any feedback would be appreciated!

Bob was behind the school, waiting for his soon to be ex-girlfriend to show up. He told her to meet him thirty minutes before school starts. He checked his watch, then he heard shoes hitting pavement. He looked up and saw Cherry, she was in her cheerleader uniform, most likely had practice in the morning. Normally he would think she was smokin, but not since last night. All thoughts on the green-gray eyed greaser. No matter good or bad. 

Cherry wrapped her arms together, and gave Bob a look. A look that meant she wanted to know what's going on. He tried to give her his best smile, but she kept her poker face.

"Hey, babe. How is your day so far? Bob said, with a sappy smile.

"Considering you called my house five times, saying you needed to talk about something important, I'd say it has been fine. But what is so important that I had to leave cheer practice early?" She gave him a quizzical look, waiting for him to answer.

"It isn't an easy thing to say. It is pretty big."

"I have time, spill."

Bob messed around with his rings. Not looking her in the eyes, looking anywhere but at those green orbs. He let out a sigh. And finally looked her in the eyes. "I found my true mate."

Cherry's eyes filled with sadness. The kind that could flood a river. She wiped at her eyes and gave Bob a sad smile, trying to be happy for him. He extended his arms out, and she accepted the hug. Tears spilling on his jacket. They soon separated, she wiped away her tears with a handkerchief she had.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was gonna happen. Some vampires never find their true mate. I guess somehow I was lucky.

"I'm hurt, but you can't choose these things, it just happens. I just have to accept it. Anyway, who is the lucky girl?" She asked him.

"That's the thing. My mate isn't a girl, it's a boy." Cherry looked shocked, but soon hid it with pursed lips.

"So,who is the boy? Is he someone we know?"

"No,not someone we know. However, you met him yesterday."

"Who?"

"That kid with those greasers. He had reddish brown hair and green-"

Bob wasn't able to finish his sentence. Cherry grabbed him and slammed him against the building. It caused the building to shake. She pinned him, her green eyes now red. Fangs out, sharp like knives. She hissed out every word.

"You're lying! How could you be mates with a greaser? Some poor kid? Tell me, Bob, tell me!" She grabbed him and slammed him into the building again. Bob groaned in pain.

"Cherry, I'm sorry, you know I can't choose these things."

"Then stay with me. You can forget about him." Cherry's eyes gazed into his, he looked away.

"I can't. It doesn't work that way." She slammed him into the concrete. He gasped in pain. If he were human, he would be dead on the spot.

"So that's it? You're leaving me for a greaser, a boy at that." Bob nodded. She turned on her heels and started to walk away. Bob stood and followed her.

"Cherry, where are you going?" She didn't answer, just kept walking. He went up to her and spun her around, holding her in place. She glared daggers at him.

"You aren't gonna do something crazy, are you?" Cherry rolled her eyes and let out a laugh.

"You never cared about greasers before. Now you care?" Her voice dripped with venom. Bob let out a growl.

"Don't hurt him. Whatever you do, just don't hurt him." Cherry pulled away from him, and elbowed his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it." With that, she walked off to the front of the school, leaving him hurt and confused. He knew one thing.

This wasn't over.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Almost confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4! Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated!

It was only the first class, and Ponyboy was already done. All he wanted to do was curl up under his blanket and hide for the rest of his life. First, Steve teased him about getting attacked by vampire socs. Darry had to lay into him again, much to Ponyboy's displeasure. Cherry wouldn't even acknowledge his existence. And to top it off, the soc from last night was watching him.

He was near when Ponyboy was at his locker. Staring at him. Eyes pouring into Ponyboy's soul, freezing him up inside. Steve, Two-bit, and Johnny were here, but that didn't stop the fear that spread through Ponyboy.

After two more classes, it was lunchtime. Ponyboy decided to go to the bathroom, not wanting to have any chance of running into the socs from last night. Wrong move. He leaned up against the wall and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He heard the door open and turned. He went rigid. It was the soc from last night.

Neither one spoke. Ponyboy in fear and Bob due to embarrassment. Their eyes locked on each other. Bob took a step forward, slowly. Ponyboy instantly walked backwards into the wall and screamed. With vampiric speed, Bob ran over to him and placed a palm over the boy's mouth. Ponyboy bit him, but the soc didn't budge.

"Just listen for a minute,kid. I am not gonna hurt ya, I just want to talk. If I move my hand, don't scream, savvy?" Ponyboy nodded reluctantly. Bob moved his hand. Ponyboy didn't scream, no, but he did kick. Kicked below the belt. Even for a vampire,it was painful. Bob fell over on his knees, groaning in pain. Ponyboy tried to run, but the soc grabbed his arm.

"Let go you stupid soc!" He said, struggling to break free.

"I'm stupid? You're the one who kicked me, when all I want to do is talk."

"Why should I talk to you? You were gonna kill me last night. And you're the one who jumped Johnny months ago."

"Who's Johnny?" Bob asked him.

"The tanned greaser. He's my best friend and you hurt him. Now let go!" Ponyboy tried with all his might, but he couldn't get away. The soc had an iron grip. Bob let out a sigh, and got up. He put both hands on Ponyboy's shoulders, making him look at him. Ponyboy was shocked, the soc was actually gentle. He was still scared, he tried to kill him last night.

"I can't lie, I am not a fan of you greasers. But something big happened last night. Something I can't ignore. It involves you. Us actually. I have to tell you that I-"

"Get away from him you stupid soc!" Bob and Ponyboy turned to see an angry Steve. He had his fangs bared out. Bob did the same, staring Steve down. Ponyboy gulped, never having been between two angry vampires before. He knew it wasn't good though.

"Don't tell me what to do, trash. I can talk to him if I want."

"Like hell you can. You weren't talking yesterday. Only sick freaks like you socs try to harm children." Bob growled and pushed Ponyboy behind him.

"You want to fight grease? Then bring it on." Steve cracked his fists. Ponyboy knew he had to stop them, or else people would know about vampires existence.

Bob pulled back his fist only to have Ponyboy grab onto his arm. Bob looked at him confused. "What?"

"Please don't fight. Just let me go with Steve."

"But I-"

"That can wait, I just don't want any fights." Ponyboy started to walk towards Steve. Bob tried to grab him,but Steve pushed him back, causing him to fall. The last thing Ponyboy saw before leaving the bathroom was the soc's eyes. All laced with one emotion:

Hurt.

Steve walked Ponyboy far away from the bathroom until they were outside. They leaned against the wall, smoking. All Ponyboy could think about was the hurt in the older boy's eyes. He must've really needed to say something.

"You alright, kid?" Steve asked between smoking. Ponyboy gave a little nod. His mind was still on the soc. What was he gonna tell him? Was it good? Bad? Or was he gonna rip his heart out and lap up all the blood? Ponyboy felt emotional. Never feeling like this besides when his parents died. He let out a sigh and stomped his cigarette to the ground. He had to get back to class, or Darry would give him an earful. 

"Thanks, Steve. You really helped me back there."

"Greasers have each other's backs, Ponyboy. Be more careful next time, kid."

"I will." Ponyboy said goodbye and headed back inside to finish the school day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Nighttime Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is Up! Hope you all like it.
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated!

"He tried to corner Ponyboy in the bathroom?" Darry asked Steve who was playing poker with Sodapop and Dally. Steve shook his head yes. Being the one to witness the whole thing. Everyone in the living room felt tense. All except Ponyboy, not wanting to talk, went to his room, locking the door.

Darry shook his head. These socs were becoming a pest. The vampirism didn't help. If Darry didn't do something, his brother would end up dead. Or worse, turned into a vampire. No one in the gang wanted that, no one. Darry turned from chair to look at Dally. "Do you think you could get Tim's gang in a rumble, Dally?"

"Yeah. Could probably get the Brumly boys to help too." Dally said coolly. On the inside he was furious. He cared for Ponyboy. Maybe not as much as Johnny, but he still cared.

"Good. We need all the help we can get." Darry then went back to his newspaper, not really interested in reading. He was angry at those socs. No one messed with his brothers, no one.

It was late at night. Everyone was in bed. Darry in his room. Ponyboy and Sodapop in their shared room. The gang were all in the living, wanting to stay in case a soc somehow showed up. Plus, it was safer to stick together. 

Ponyboy was still in bed. Popular to contrary belief, vampires did sleep. It was more so forced, but they could fall into slumber. Ponyboy was so overwhelmed. He didn't want to face the world anymore. He felt a tangle of emotions, all pulling at his insides. The soc wanted to tell him something. What exactly? That was the question that plagued his mind.

_ Clink. _

Ponyboy sat up, hearing a noise from his window. He looked out, his breath stopped in his throat. For a while there was nothing. Ponyboy layed back down.

_ Clink. _

Ponyboy sat up again. This time he got up and went to his window. He opened it carefully. He looked out, not seeing anything in the blackness. He was about to turn when a hand went over his mouth and pulled him out of the window.

He screamed against the hand, his heart wanting to jump out of his chest and run into the next state. Eventually he saw who it was. Still, he didn't feel calm. It was the soc from the night before. The one from the bathroom. His eyes were filled with an intense emotion. One Ponyboy never seen before. The soc lifted his hand and stood back.

They stood in the pitch black of night. In silence. Neither knows what to say. However, Ponyboy needed to know what the soc was gonna say. He cleared his throat to speak.

"What were you gonna tell me? I saw the hurt in your eyes. It must be really important." The soc let out a chuckle. Nice and sweet.

"You're observant, grease. Wouldn't expect a greaser to be so thoughtful."

"I wouldn't expect a soc to want to talk to a greaser, but here we are." The soc chuckled again.

"You've heard of a true mate, right?"

"Yeah. It's the way vampires find their mate."

"Yes. And that's why I had to talk to you, becau-"

"I'm your true mate." Ponyboy said, interrupting him. The soc nodded.

"I know it sounds like I'm lying. Heck, I really didn't want to believe it either. But it happened. And all I want is to be with you, every way possible. All day, all night, forever. God, I sound cheesy.

"I think you sound like a person in love." Ponyboy said, a slight curve to his lips. Bob smiled back.

"So you believe me?" Ponyboy stared off, deep in thought. He then nodded. 

"Of course. You wouldn't have hurt in your eyes if you didn't care. You wouldn't have come to my house if you didn't care. I am young,but I know what love is."

"Thanks, kid."

"My name is Ponyboy." Ponyboy told him.

"Mines Bob. Anyways, want to hang out?"

"Right now? My brothers will freak if I'm gone."

"How about in a week, you can come to my house." Bob told him his address. It was a good thing Ponyboy had a good memory.

"What now?" Ponyboy said awkwardly. Bob gave him a vampire grin and leaned in. Ponyboy's eyes lit up with curiosity. His lips were centimeters away from his when-

"Ponyboy!"

"Shit!" Bob cursed. He instantly took off, in a blink of an eye. Ponyboy turned to see Darry. He knew he would get an earful.

"Ponyboy! What the hell are you doing outside?"

"I thought I heard something from out my window. I wanted to see what it was."

"You need to use your head, kid! What if there had been a vampire? You would be dead!"

"I'm sorry, Darry. It won't happen again." After another lecture, Darry lead Ponyboy back inside. Not before looking out into the darkness. Looking in the direction of where Bob left. He eventually shut the door, not seeing anything. Smell? He wasn't sure.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated!

Ponyboy was nervous. Completely and utterly nervous. He wore his nicest clothes, nicest shoes, and no speck of grase in his hair. He still stuck out in the neighborhood. A soc's rusty old bench would be more expensive than him. No one had seen him, but you never knew. No matter human or vampire, socs could be lurking, ready to beat him up for being in their territory. 

He finally found the house he was looking for. It was nice. A nice wooden swing was in the front. Perfectly trimmed hedges. A pure white house, no graffiti or dirt anywhere. He was feeling doubtful. 

What if this truly was a trick? Bob was just a great actor and now him and his friends were gonna use him as a personal blood bank. He shivered at the thought. Ponyboy couldn't turn back now. He walked up the driveway, to the porch, and knocked on the door.

Eventually the door opened to reveal Bob. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling at Ponyboy. Ponyboy stood awkwardly, not sure what to say. He has never been in a soc's home before. Good thing Bob was a talker.

"You look nice, grease."

"Thanks, you do too." Ponyboy stared at the ground, not sure what to do. 

"Want to go inside?" Ponyboy nodded, wanting to get in before someone saw him. 

Bob led him upstairs. The house looked pretty. Walls painted beige with white lace detailing. Bob's room was towards the right, with a large tree near the window. It was blue, with posters of girls and bands scattered on the walls. He sat on his bed, a queen sized one. He patted the spot next to him. Ponyboy happily sat down next to him.

"I'm glad you could make it." Bob said, taking Ponyboy's hand in his. His hand was larger, much stronger than Ponyboy's. Ponyboy squeezed it, affection coming naturally. Most likely due to the fact they were true mates.

"It wasn't easy. Had to lie and tell Darry I was going to the library with Two-bit."

"I know, your gang is really protective, aren't they?"

"Yeah. We are all we have."

"Your parents?"

"They're dead. Car crash." Ponyboy hung his head low. Bob wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. Ponyboy leaned into the embrace. They stayed like that for a while. The silence was nice, the only noise they could hear was the rustling of the fall leaves.

Eventually Bob decided to ask Ponyboy questions. Like his favorite color, favorite food, hobbies, and more. Ponyboy learned alot about Bob too. Like how he was an only child. How his parents let him get his way, which he secretly hated. He loved swimming, car racing, and operas. The operas surprised Ponyboy. However, the true mate shocked him too. Anything was possible. 

An hour had passed and they were watching a movie, a horror one at that. Ponyboy was snuggled in Bob's chest. He hated horror movies, but Bob loved them. Eventually a loud knock on the window startled them. Bob pushed a screaming Ponyboy off the bed, and told him to go under the bed. Bob eventually opened the window, letting someone in.

"What are you doing here, Dave?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to catch some action tonight. Flirt with girls, pick on greasers, get some blood." Ponyboy let out a gasp, vampire soc! That never could be good.

"I don't know, man. Kind of wanted to stay home."

"Come on,man, it'll be fun."

'No, I'll go another day."

"Fine. Suit yourself. Hey do you still have that textbook of mine?" 

"Yeah, let me go get it." With that Bob headed downstairs. Ponyboy was now alone. With a vampire soc alone with him. Ponyboy tried to stay completely quiet. Not wanting to give his position away. Of course his head had to be away from him. He peeked out from underneath the bed, not seeing anything. Then, pale hands shot out and grabbed him. A hand was placed over his mouth. He tried to struggle out of the grasp, but the vamp was too strong. Eventually he was pinned down and he was face to face with a bloodthirsty vampire.

"So that's what I smelled. A bag of blood. Greasy blood." The blond sniffed him and let out a satisfactory sound. "You have never been bitten with the blood you have? Strange. Most vampires would have drained you dry. Your blood is even more intoxicating than the sweetest wine."

Ponyboy knew about his blood. His mom was the same way. He always wondered how his dad never bit her. The soc leaned in fangs extended, until they heard a shout.

"Get away from him!" They looked up to see an angry Bob. Book in hand. His eyes red and fangs like daggers.

"Come on, Bob. We can share him. There is enough blood to go around."

"I did have his blood, and that is why you better get off of him." The soc seemed to realize something and jumped off of him.

"Shit, man. I didn't know he was your mate." The soc helped a flustered and scared Pony off the floor. He instantly went and hid behind Bob. 

"Well now you do. Here's your book." He threw it and Dave caught it.

"Thanks, man. Might want to be careful. Other socs wouldn't care, they'd drink every last drop out of him. Or keep him. As a blood bank." The soc stared Ponyboy down before jumping out the window. Bob instantly shut the window.

"Take me home."

"But the movie-"

"Take me home! Did you hear what he said? I don't want to be a personal blood bank!" Bob let out a sigh.

"I won't let that happen. But as you wish, Little Pony." Ponyboy blushed at the nickname but nodded. 

It was colder than before and of course Ponyboy forgot his jacket. Bob gave him his sweatshirt to wear. He walked Ponyboy as close to his home as he could before bounding off.

Ponyboy finally made it home and of course, Darry was waiting for him.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Where have you been!?" 

Ponyboy was busted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Guards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is here! Sorry if it's short. Hopefully chapter 8 is longer. 
> 
> Anyways, any feedback would be appreciated!

Darry and Sodapop were furious. They were furious that Ponyboy was in soc territory, telling him a thousand times not to go there. To make matters worse, he had a soc's sweatshirt on. A vampire soc no less.

Ponyboy tried to explain that he was just a friend. A nice person that cared for him,but his brothers didn't care. Thinking the soc was trying to trick their little brother.

"He's a soc, Pony! All he is trying to do is use you." Darry said.

"He's not! He's my friend, he wouldn't use me!"

"Ponyboy, you're still just a kid. He is just using you. All he wants is your blood, if not that, something worse." Ponyboy had the urge to tell them that Bob was his true mate, but didn't. Not sure if they'd believe him. On top of that, would they support him being with a soc? A male one. A seventeen year old male soc. They'd kill the soc and lock him in a tower like Rapunzel. He did not want that. 

Darry let out a sigh."I think it would be in our best interest to have a gang member with you at all times whenever you go out."

"That's not fair!" Ponyboy ran off to his room and slammed the door shut, almost breaking it. Darry shook his head and sat in his chair. Sodapop sat on the couch across from him.

"Do you think you may be being a little hard on him, Darry?" Sodapop asked him. A frown on his features. He hated seeing Ponyboy upset.

"No Soda, it's for his own good. You don't want him to be hurt, do you?"

"Of course not! It's just… maybe the soc is a friend, and separating them is not the answer."

"Ponyboy has a big heart. He sees the good in others. But his big heart of his is going to get broken and squashed. Maybe there are good socs, but I don't want to take any chances." With that, Darry went to his newspaper, ending the discussion. Sodapop sighed and headed off to his shared room with Ponyboy. 

The door was unlocked, and Ponyboy was sitting at his desk. He was staring out the window, a gloomy expression on his face. Sodapop sat on the bed near him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"You want to talk, Pones?" Ponyboy didn't say anything, he continued to stare out the window. 

"Talking could help you. Get your emotions in check. I know you like him, bu-"

"I don't like him, Soda." Ponyboy said, still staring outside. 

"I thought he was your friend?"

"No. You like friends. I don't just like him, I love him." Ponyboy finally looked at Soda, tears in his eyes. Sodapop instantly went to his brother and hugged him.

"It's okay, Ponyboy. It's okay."

"Soda? Please don't tell Darry." Ponyboy sobbed into his brother's shoulder. 

"I won't. But eventually you have to. He deserves to know."Sodapop said.

"Will I ever be able to see Bob again?" Ponyboy asked him.

"Maybe, not sure when. He's still a vampire, Ponyboy. I don't even like the idea of you dating one."

"Why?"

"A human boy you could grow old with. A vampire boy? Might as well be turned now if you're serious." Sodapop unwrapped himself from Ponyboy and headed towards the door.

"Soda?"

"Yeah Ponyboy?"

"Thanks."

That's what older brothers are for, Ponyboy." He left the room, leaving Ponyboy to the thoughts in his head. One thing was certain. 

He was now on a leash, needing to be guarded by the gang.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
